


White and Nerdy(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Think I'm just too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyCan't you see I'm white n' nerdyLook at me I'm white n' nerdy!(Isaac Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
